creativewritersguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Irreconcilable (by TheSecret)
By: Thesecret1070 Terralius, a planet teeming with life, with all the great elements of nature colliding with one another, all in the main aspects of how a planet with life would normally be; life upon this planet was great and abundant. The sun had dove down below the horizon. Shades of red, orange, and purple littered the sky, each hue slowly transitioning into the next; slowly vanishing into the blackness of the night sky as the moon slowly rose from the east, barely illuminating the landscape. Extending above the surrounding terrain sits a hill, and within the epicenter of this harmonious hill stood an ancient tree. Under this aged tree sat Temeres, the sorcerer. The people of Terralius utilize their powers through nature, being a very powerful race. Unlike the others, however, Temeres had the ability to use his powers at will; he never needed to take in energy from nature to shoot lightning from his hands, or set things to flames with just a snap of his finger, he simply just did. "Why are my powers different from the others?" Temeres questioned himself. "What's my purpose, why do I even exist?" Temeres quietly thought to his self. Even though Temeres was very powerful, compared to his fellow Terralians, he was considered an irreconcilable to everyone; his superior abilities made him a bitter and lonely outcast, as the other Terralians were envious of his gift. Temeres sighed quietly to himself as he slowly stood up. He sluggishly sauntered toward his abode, which he built with his own bare hands, half expecting something or someone to creep up on him, so they could prank the poor fellow, again. After his slow stride, he finally made it to the door. He was about to grasp the door handle when he heard a sudden rustling in the grass. Reacting swiftly, he turned around, looking in all directions for the source of the noise. Half-hoping it was someone to talk to; he crept away from the door to investigate. He then heard the rustling again, peering into the night, he saw a figure, not too far from his position. The being that was before him wore a cloak that was orange with tears in it, with a dark hood over it's face, concealing everything seen but it's glowing, orange eyes. "Who are you?" Temeres questioned the cloaked being. The cloaked being did not respond, did not even move an inch. "Tell me! Who are you?!" Temeres yelled. "I am the embodiment of Order, the complete opposite of Chaos." It answered to Temeres. Surprised, Temeres took a few steps backward. "You're what?" "The embodiment of Order." The cloaked being repeated. Temeres stood there, in complete silence. "I don't have a real name, so I go by The Secret of Order. There are six other Secrets, and each go by names like mine." "Huh?" Temeres asked. "It's a tough concept to teach to one such as yourself." The Secret of Order calmly stated, his voice showing no change in pitch. Temeres scratched his head in confusion. "You're making no sense at all." The Secret of Order stared at him, his orange eyes gleaming, Temeres felt as if his eyes were piercing through his soul, judging him for anything he has down in his past. "I wish I could teach you more, but it's a confusing concept to talk about. I'm sorry." He apologized. Temeres kept his distance away from Order, the wind blew silently, yet, the silence was unnerving to Temeres. He felt as if this being who just randomly came up to him wanted something, something important. "Why are you here?" "I'm here to take you to our castle. We've known you for quite a while. We've watched you, and we want to take someone as special as yourself to our grand castle." Order stated, his voice completely devoid of emotion. "I'm not special, I'm different, and I'm alone." Temeres replied. "Oh, really? Quit lying to yourself. You're coming to the castle whether you want to or not." Order told Temeres. As he said this, an inter-dimensional portal opened up, sucking anything nearby into it, much like a black hole, absorbing all material that can't escape it. Temeres found himself being lifted off of his feet. "Whoa!" He yelled as he got absorbed into the portal. Inside, he found himself within a long tunnel or darkness. "You ready to see our home?" Order asked, appearing out of thin air next to Temeres. "Like I have a choice…" Temeres responded as he was spit out of the tunnel at the other end. Temeres stood up and noticed he was standing in front of a humongous, pitch-black castle. But what blew him away most was the location of the castle. Space. His eyes widened as he looked all around to see if there were signs of anything else, besides this castle. He came face to face with Order again. "Like it?" Order asked. "How can you speak? How can I speak?! We're in space! How can we speak?!" Temeres asked repeatedly, desiring for an answer to a question that he thought what should be impossible. "There's an energy field surrounding the castle. Therefore, we can speak." Order said as he floated toward the castle doors. Temeres quickly followed him, and the duo entered the castle. Looking around at the interior of the castle, Temeres stood there, mouth agape at the beauty of it. Even for the castle being pitch-black as well on the inside, it had some really magnificent chandeliers, pictures, vases, and other objects that made it perfect. Once again, Order was ahead of him, going to one of the many doors within the foyer. "Come." Order stated as he opened the door, going inside the next pitch-black room. Temeres quickly followed Order, trying to keep up with the cloaked being. He took note on how long the hall was, it stopped to no end. The twosome came across a large stairway after entering another room, and the duo started walking up the steps. "Ugh…" Temeres groaned as he walked up the never ending staircase. After what seemed to be several, long, agonizing hours, they finally came to a doorway at the top. Passing through the grand doorway, they entered into an elliptical shaped room. "What is this room?" Temeres questioned Order. "It's our meeting room. We'll wait for the other six here." Order answered. "There are six more of your kind?" "Indeed. Yes. We wait until they come." Seven long hours passed, with nothing to do, and Temeres drifted into the darkness of sleep. Waking up, Temeres found six others standing over him in a circle. "Is he dead?" "Maybe……." "No, he isn't, stupid!" "He'd be deteriorating by now." "I doubt that he'd be dead, he's just sleeping." "Wait! Wait! I think he is sleeping." "I just said that!" "Oh. Well, look then, he's waking up!" He listened to all the voices, opening his eyes; he sat up; looking at each of the differently cloaked beings. "Um… Hi…" Temeres shyly said. "Well hi!" One of cloaked beings got in his face. "Ah!" Temeres yelled, the yellow Secret looked at him weirdly. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." Was the plain response Temeres gave back. "Ok. Well, my name is the Secret of Chaos." The yellow one said. "I control all things that cause entropy within the universe. It's a gift of mine. I love it! I can make stuff like knickknacks and doodads and then, with the blah blah blah, blab." Temeres tuned out Chaos, not enjoying how he talked and went on with his sentences. Chaos stopped talking, allowing a purple colored being to approach Temeres. "I am… the Secret… Of Darkness…" Temeres took immediate note on how Darkness had pauses in his voice, as if he couldn't put words together very well. "I'm the Darkness… That consumes… Man's hearts…" "That's, um, interesting." Temeres replied, Darkness floated backward, allowing another Secret to barge in on his space. "Hello, Temeres. I am Light." Light introduced itself. "I block out the evil Darkness here creates. All of us Secrets negate each other. In some form or fashion." Temeres responded just by simply nodding. "I hope you enjoy your stay here." Light finished, moving back, allowing another Secret to move forth. This one was colored a pure green color, it's cloak the only one that was not tattered or torn. "My name is the Secret of Life, I created you many years ago, Temeres." Life stated, a hint of happiness in it's voice. "You… Created me?" Temeres questioned. "Yes. I did." Temeres' eyes widened, his iris shrunk. "Why did you create me? What's my purpose?" "I can't tell you that, you need to learn that yourself. You will eventually learn it. Just give yourself time." Life answered, then floated back, allowing another Secret to approach him. This one looked exactly like the castle color itself. Pitch-black. "Hello, small soul." It's raspy voice sounded like finger nails on a chalk board."I am the one who controls the moment you stop breathing. I am the omega, the end. I send you to the lake of lava or the clouds of the heavens. I choose where you belong. I am the gate to your end. I am Death." Temeres stared at the Secret in fear, sweat rolled down his face, his face was flushed, and his body felt cold. This Secret was dark, to say the least. It scared him, struck fear into his heart. As it moved away, he felt sudden rejuvenation, as if Life was poured back into his body. The next Secret finally came up to him. This one was cut into two different colors, green and pink, half and half. "Hey, I'm the Secret of Luck. Karma, whatever anyone calls it really. Consider yourself lucky you're here. "It laughed after stating this sentence. Quickly regaining it's composure, it floated back. Temeres looked at Order; he already knew who he was. Light, Life, Chaos, and Luck began talking to each other, while Darkness and Death both faded into the nothingness, apparently leaving the sanctuary they call home. Order approached Temeres. "I hope you do like it here. You can call this home if you wish. But to tell you, when we vanish like Death and Darkness, it means we left to go do whatever we need to do. So don't be offended, ok?" Temeres nodded in response to Order's speech, he thought over a few things quickly in his mind, forgetting everything he had at his home. He believed this place will be a much better place for him to live, he looked at the other Secrets and smiled, he knew he was going to love living here, since he seemed to be accepted by each and every one of the Secrets that inhabited the castle. Thus, Temeres began his life, anew, and very much alive. He spent a lot of time venturing the castle. Searching for things down long, never ending halls; looking at paintings that seemed thousands of years old, and sometimes, simply relaxing. He'd sometimes find himself lost within the castle, only to be helped by one of his Secret friends to find his way. One thing though, that bothered Temeres is what Order told him a while back. "Never go into the room with the Golden Sword." Order told him. "That's one place you need to stay away from." "Why?" Temeres asked. "Evil resides in that room, very dark, very powerful. I want you to never go into that one room. Understand?" Temeres slowly nodded. "Good." Order said as he helped Temeres back to the main hall, and then vanished from sight. But Temeres' curiosity got the best of him; he wanted to figure out what Order spoke about. Countless days later, Temeres came across a room with ancient artifacts, each encased in clear, clean glass. "Nice." Temeres stated as he walked among the treasures. There were old tomes, with words that seemed to be a bunch of scribbles, there appeared to be wands, along with many swords. Each and everything looked aged and old, worn away by time's flow. Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat; encased in glass, stood a sword, high and mighty upon it's pedestal. It looked as if it were made out of pure gold, it's sparkling beauty made it appear to be the most magnificent thing that was ever created. He stared at it. Just stared for what seemed to be minutes, which slowly turned to hours. He felt his blood rush. "I need it." Temeres thought. He tried lifting the glass, when unsuccessful; he broke it and took the sword. He slashed at the air a few times. "This is really nice." He thought. He suddenly felt his body go numb, his heart stopped, and he went unconscious. Temeres woke up to what to felt to have been only moments. "Where am I?" Temeres thought as he looked around. He saw grassy fields, trees, then finally, his house. "Huh?" Temeres questioned himself. He sighed. "Was it a dream?" He questioned, he was answered by a golden sword in his hand. "No, it wasn't." Temeres smiled at the sword, but felt a certain need to use it. He felt as if he were going to black out again, once more. His head spun, darkness started to envelope his eyesight. His body went numb once more, his face met the ground and his eyes fell into darkness. When he awoke, he found himself lying in the middle of a village. Houses were set aflame. Other Terralians were lying upon the ground, motionless. The sky was blood red, filled with smoke. Temeres stood up. "What?!" "You did this." He heard a hateful sounding voice say. It was in his mind. "I didn't!" Temeres yelled. "Yes you did." It replied. "No! I didn't!" "Yes." "NO!" "You did this, you stole me from my pedestal. I am the sword, the soul of the sword. And for stealing me, you were given the ultimate price. Give into my power, you will anyways. "The voice spoke. Temeres looked down, then casted the sword away. "I won't. "You will." He heard the voice continue. "Or I'll force you." Temeres felt sudden pain all over his body, his blood burned as he screamed in agony. "Give in." The voice repeated, over and over, nonstop. "Give in." "NO!" Temeres yelled. He continued on fighting back, but it proved futile as his body turned icy cold, his eyes changed to a ruby color, and he finally stopped fighting back. Temeres stood up, grinning like a madman. He walked away from the burning village, to do what his new goal was, take over Terralius with an iron fist. After the attack upon one village, many others began to be attacked as well, all by Temeres. His hatred murdered hundreds, his pain, thousands. The Secrets finally came to learn of his evil deeds, and left to go find him. After hours of searching Terralius, they found their friend, the cold-blooded murderer. "Well, well, well… If it isn't my old friends." Temeres grinned. All of the Secrets were silent, none of them spoke. "Cat got your tongue?" Temeres asked. They stood their ground, strong, and silent. "Nothing, huh." Temeres said. With sudden great speed, he attacked Chaos with the golden sword, stabbing it through him. Temeres smiled. Darkness, in response to this, grabbed Temeres and threw him away from the group, while Life healed Chaos immediately. Temeres wildly attacked them all, but each attack he attempted to make would miss. Life laughed at him. "You missed all of us!" He taunted. Temeres immediately slashed at Life, injuring the Secret and knocking it out cold. Temeres smirked. "We know what we need to do." Order told his group. They nodded in response. "What?" Temeres asked, demanding an answer. The Secrets formed their powers together, creating a chain or light; and they sent it flying at Temeres and it wrapped itself around him. "What?" Temeres yelled in surprise. "Darkness, create the portal, now!" Order yelled, he looked at Temeres, one of his closest friends with a look or sorrow. He hated to see his friend being controlled by a demon. He knew they had to do something. Darkness created a dark portal, it started to suck air and objects in, like a black hole, similar to Order's inter-dimensional portal. "What… Is… This?!" Temeres yelled in anger. "Good-bye, Temeres." Light said. "I will not lose… I will not falter!" Temeres yelled in anger. The next thing he knew, he was being sucked into the portal, particle by particle, until nothing was left of him. Then, the portal collapsed upon itself, vanishing. "It's over." Light said, the rest nodded in unison, agreeing with the statement. Grabbing Life, Order looked at where Temeres stood then sighed. The other Secrets vanished back to the castle. Order floated a little way away from Temeres' final spot, and then looked at it again; he felt a tear well up in his eye. He sighed once more, then vanished with Life. Temeres floated about the dimension he was locked in. "I can't believe it…" He contemplated. "This is what has become of me? My reign over? Already? I spent so much time on it, just to lose all of it. Trust me Secrets! I will return!" He yelled at the empty space. "I will!" His hatred grew, he yelled angrily, then, finally, he did something he should have never done. Taking the golden sword, he stabbed himself with it. His ruby eyes lighted up, his body grew cold. "This is pain." He thought to himself. A cloak formed around his body, it was colored black, much like Death's cloak, only just slightly lighter. He looked exactly like his "friends" he once had. "I will become a Secret as well. Never will I be underestimated. I shall no longer belittle. I will become supremely powerful. No one will ever stand against me…" He grinned maniacally. "The universe will know… Pain…" Category:Short Story Category:Fantasy